The present invention relates to the field of diamond cuts. Specifically, the present invention is directed toward diamond cut having a brilliant cut pavilion and a brilliant cut crown. The crown has a flat octagonal table, eight upper girdle facets and eight corner facets. The pavilion has a culet, eight rib lines and multiple lower girdle facets, corner facets and bezel facets.
There are a variety of step and brilliant gemstone cuts available on the market that achieve good coefficients of brilliancy, dispersion and scintillation. However, due to several problems that the prior art presents there is a long felt but unfulfilled need for a better gemstone cut. The present invention fulfills that long felt need by providing a brilliant cut that achieves excellent coefficients of brilliancy, dispersion and scintillation, along with achieving best elegant and classic looks.
There are several U.S. Patents available, however, all of them present certain problems and do not fulfill the need for a better diamond cut.
U.S. Patent No. 2,364,031 to Suderov presents brilliant type cut diamond and a method of cutting it. The diamond cut in this prior art has a table that is in the form of a twelve-sided polygon. Moreover, the number of facets, either corner or girdle, is at least twelve, whereas, the present invention consists of a brilliant type diamond cut, having eight facets, be it corner or girdle facets. Furthermore, the table is in the form of an octagon, where the prior art has a table with at least twelve corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,665 to Polakiewiz presents a brilliant cut diamond. This prior art has an octagonal table, eight small facets in a shape of a trapezoid with a large base, eight triangular facets having as its base the large base of the above small facets, eight quadrangular facets, eight pairs of generally trapezoidal facets and several other pairs of either triangular or trapezoidal facets in pairs of eight. The present invention, also, having an octagonal table, has only eight triangular corner facets and eight triangular upper girdle facets, which is significantly different from this particular prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,649 to Grossbard presents a brilliantized step cut diamond, where the cut has a step cut crown having multiple facets and a brilliant cut pavilion. The present invention comprises of itself a brilliant cut crown and a brilliant cut pavilion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,427 to Urban teaches a brilliant single crystal alexandrite gemstone having an axis of symmetry, a crown, a girdle and a pavilion. The table is a regular polygon having between 7 and 13 sides. The gemstone has an equivalent number of congruent triangular star facets, wherein each facet has at least two substantially equal sides; an equivalent number of congruent triangular upper girdle facets, wherein each triangular fact has a common vertex with a star facet; an equivalent number of congruent kit-shaped main facets, wherein each facet has a side coinciding with each of the four surrounding facets. Moreover, the gemstone has a girdle having equivalent number of rectangular being parallel to the axis of symmetry. Finally, the gemstone has a pavilion comprising of lower girdle triangular facets with sides coinciding with girdle rectangular facets"" sides; congruent kite-shaped culet facets with vertices coinciding with lower girdle facets; and, congruent pavilion main facets. The present invention has an octagon-shaped table with only triangular facets with bases and vertices attached either to the table or the girdle""s plane. The pavilion comprises of the eight rib lines, which the prior art is missing, sixteen triangular corner facets, a bezel star, and five-sided congruent polygonal lower girdle facets. This makes the present invention substantially different from this particular prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,744 to Greeff discloses a cut cornered mixed cut gemstone, which has a step cut crown and a brilliant cut pavilion. The crown has two steps, a table, and a girdle. The crown and the pavilion are substantially square with four equal sides and corners about ⅓ the length of the sides. The present invention has a octagon-shaped girdle and table. Moreover, the crown is a brilliant cut, unlike the prior art, contains eight congruent corner facets and eight congruent upper girdle facets. The pavilion contains several rib lines, eight lower girdle facets and bezel star facets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 141,258, 141,259 and 143,470 to Fine teaches a brilliant cut gemstone having a multitude of facets in its crown with several corner facets and upper girdle facets. The upper girdle facets have other facets imbedded into them. The pavilion does not have any rib lines but has a bezel star and semi-triangular lower girdle facets. The girdle has a form of a circle. The present invention significantly differs from this prior art by having an octagon shaped girdle and crown. Moreover, the pavilion contains rib lines dividing it into several facet sections.
While the prior art of a diamond cut is of a significant interest, it does not address a specific need of a particular way of having a gemstone cut, that achieves best brilliancy, scintillation and dispersion coefficients. The present invention addresses a brilliant gemstone cut that achieves excellent coefficients for many characteristics of a gemstone.
The present invention is directed towards a gemstone cut.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a brilliant cut gemstone, with a brilliant cut crown, girdle and a brilliant cut pavilion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brilliant cut gemstone that provides good dispersion, brilliancy and scintillation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brilliant cut gemstone having a brilliant cut crown that has an octagon-shaped flat table and a octagon-shaped girdle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brilliant cut gemstone having a brilliant cut crown that has eight congruent triangular corner facets with a base being one of the side of the octagon circumscribing the table and a vertex being on the girdle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brilliant cut gemstone having a brilliant cut crown having eight congruent triangular upper girdle facets with their bases on the girdle plane and vertices being corners of the octahedron comprising the table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brilliant cut gemstone having a brilliant cut pavilion having eight rib lines subdividing the pavilion into eight sections, where each section contains congruent bezel star facets, congruent lower girdle facets having a polygonal shape and sixteen congruent corner facets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brilliant cut gemstone having a brilliant cut pavilion having a culet, where the rib lines converge.
Other objects of the present invention might become apparent from the foregoing description.